Heavy
VSH Role The Heavy is one of the most underrated classes to play as in this game. He can deal gargantuan amounts of damage when paired with a Medic and a supply of ammo, though he is tough to play if there is no Medic healing him, yet it is still possible to contribute to the teams effort in stopping the Bosses. Unique Abilities: *The Heavy is granted critical hits when being healed by a Medic on top of the Passive Übercharge. *The Natascha does not slow down the boss, it works like a normal Minigun. *The Fist Pistol taunt, if it connects, deals damage equal to 5% of hales maximum health with massive knockback. *The Heavy can withstand one hit from Spy-based bosses (such as the Announcer) when overhealed. When not overhealed they can still withstand one hit from Scout-based bosses (like Rainbow Dash). *The Holiday Punch functions like the standard Fists, including the Fist Pistol taunt.. *Heavies deal 25% less damage to Applejack. Weapons Primary Secondary Melee Tips and Tricks *The standard Minigun and the Iron Curtain balance the fire rate and damage, as well as speed while spun and spin-up time. Use them if you may need to often change your position. The Natascha will function as a normal Minigun. *The Brass Beast is highly suggested. You probably won't be moving around much so the reduced spin-up time (and Speed while spun) won't likely be a great disadvantage. *The Tomislav's reduced sound can help if the Boss is not expecting an ambushing Heavy, however the slower rate of fire can mean less overall knockback. *The Sandvich is helpful to provide health to you or your teammates if there are no Medics or other forms of healing around. *The Shotgun and the Family Business will let you deal extra damage to the Boss or their minions. *The Dalokohs Bar, Fishcake and the Buffalo Steak Sandvich are unsuitable choices. The Dalokohs Bar's overheal will not be effective for the long-term, you will need to spend 3 to 4 seconds eating it every 30 seconds to sustain the buff. The Buffalo Steak Sandvich will not provide you with healing. The Buffalo Steak will lock you to your Melee weapon for the duration of it's effect, and the Speed bonus may be a good choice, but you will not be able to get your Minigun ready until the effect wears off. *Using the GRU can help you keep up with some of your Teammates if you are not in a favourable position. *The Warrior's Spirit will deal a bonus 30% damage. As a downside the Heavy will have 20 lower maximum health leaving the Heavy with only 280 health instead of the standard 300 and an overhealed maximum of 420 instead of the standard 450. *The Eviction Notice will let the Heavy attack faster, but with less overall damage. *The KGB and the Fists of Steel are not recommended. The KGB has a 20% slower swing rate and the Fists of Steel's bonuses will not likely be of any advantage. The Fists of Steel also has a 20% slower weapon switch. *( NOTICE: ALL POLYCOUNT SET EFFECTS ARE NO LONGER AVAILABLE AS AN UPDATE HAS REMOVED ALL EFFECTS ) The Heavy's Polycount set, The Hibernating Bear, will grant 5% critical hit damage resistance when worn. The combination of the Brass Beast and the Warrior's Spirit will make the Heavy be able to deal very high damage, especially if you're out of Minigun ammo. The downsides to the set, however is that the Buffalo Steak can put you in a bad position and the critical hit resistance won't help against the majority of Bosses dealing a lot of damage without a critical. *Initiating the Fist taunt during the Female Pyro's rage ability will force you to aim directly at her, making hitting her a whole lot easier. *Being healed by a Medic whilst using a Brass Beast can make you a serious threat for the Boss due to incredible amounts of knockback and damage. Many Bosses may use a Rage to kill just you. *Try to get up to higher ground so Hale can't easily get to you or your Medic buddy (if you have one). *If you run out of ammo and there's no Dispenser around, try and pick up dead players weapon's for 100 ammo. Grey Ammo Boxes only give 41 ammo, so it may be best to leave those for other classes. *( Yet to comfirm whether this is an exploit or not, until then do '''NOT '''use this technique ) Due to the Brass Beast's penalty of you moving slower whilst deployed you can easily counter Christian Brutal Sniper's and Marilyn Manson's pulling abilities. *The Huo-Long Heater is unreccommended. Its ammo drain is incredibly high (a level 1 or 2 dispenser can't supply ammo fast enough to keep up with the ammo drain), and the flame shield it provides will only affect the Boss if they are right next to you. Category:Class Abilities